


Born Ducky

by gemsofformenos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula and Zuko as turtle-ducks, Azula is a prodigy, Azula is born ducky, Caring siblings, Gen, Mai has a heart for a special turtle-duck, Sibling dynamic, Turtle-Duck-AU, Zuko in his natural form of being...?, and Zuko ducky to be born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Azula is grace and Zuko is not. Everything comes so natural to her. Where she swims Zuko just floats. Where she dives Zuko just sinks. It's hard when your sister is born ducky and you're just ducky to be born...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Born Ducky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurplePlatypusBear21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePlatypusBear21/gifts).



> Hello everybody. I have no idea how this idea has found its way in my mind but I know the source of inspiration for this One-Shot. It was a drawing of Azula and Zuko as turtle-ducks underlinded with the statement "She was born ducky and he was ducky to be born" and I found this one at the tumblr of what-would-azula-do. Thank you for the inspiration.  
> I wish all of you some fun with this little Turtle-Duck-AU.

Zuko's eyes followed his sister and he lowered his head in sadness. She has always been father's pride and today she's proven once more how much on an prodigy she was. She has dived deeper than any of the other ducklings to get the best larvae from the ground of the pond. All eyes and attention were on her when she got closer to the pond's edge. The others always made her some space in awe and respect when she was swimming by. Her posture always perfect, her head held up high so that her beak was lifted up a bit, every feather in perfect place shimmering silk in the sun and with a fine shine on her shell. So unlike him with his less shining and always slightly ruffed feathers, his scratches on his shell which were caused by a fight with his father as the older turtle-duck has shown him his place within the pond as he had been too eager to get the fresh bread some people had thrown to feed them.

Azula was grace where he was not.

When she swam he only seem to float.

When she dived he only sunk.

Zuko swam over to hide himself within the reed. He liked her and still it was hard to see the best seeds, larvae and thrown bread coming so natural to her. She was a natural when it came to look cute and fluffy and she always seem to know which human would provide the best food for them.

Or stones.

She has warned him all the time to be careful but he wanted to prove father that he could be a cute turtle-duck as well. The person has looked nice on first sight. Too nice. Zuko has been hit by a stone at his face before he was able to hide within his protecting shell. It has scared him on his face forever and it hasn't been a consolation that it was Azula who has started an attack on this cruel human instantly to bite him off altogether with the other turtle ducks.

It hasn't helped that mother wasn't around on this pond anymore. He knew that Azula was really sad as well since she disappeared one night but unlike him she was able to maintain her grace and cuteness. But Zuko was only sad and angry all the time and so less people were throwing bread to him. He closed his eyes at the excited quacking of his sister from the other side of the pond. It seems that a group of people were approaching them and due to her voice they must have some delicious food. He could leave the reed and join the others but for what. Azula would get the most attention as ever and he'd be left with the leftovers. It was true what father has said. Azula was born ducky.

And so he remained hidden between the stalks and he swam aimless through the reed not paying too much attention at his surroundings. His heart stopped as he his a bare ankle which was resting in the water. A surprised gasp made him look up in shock. His fearful eyes met the little shocked face of a tall teenager with dark black hair and pale skin. The girl looked just as shocked and surprised as Zuko since she hasn't seen him coming between the stalks. Both stared for a second at each other until Zuko's instincts started to kick in. He tried to dive away instantly but he was too close to the edge of the pond so he couldn't get deep enough and too many dead stalks were laying on the ground. Shock hit him as one of his feet got stuck in some of them. He got up but couldn't free himself and started to quack desperately while trashing and kicking with all his might. Zuko's panic rose as he noticed the hand getting closer to him to grab him.

"Hold still."

Zuko didn't get the words but something in the voice of this gloomy girl made him stop wiggling. He felt the hand closing around his shell and another careful one loosing the sling of leaves which was trapping him. Finally the girl managed to free him and he got lifted up before her face. Zuko retreated into his shell in panic but he could see dark eyes observed him pensively. His breath was fast and heavy but suddenly he felt that he was paced on the ground. Zuko didn't saw much but obviously the girl took place beside him. He could hear a ruffle and out of nowhere a piece of food appeared before his shell.

"Do you want some cupcake?"

Of course he didn't understand the words but the sound of the voice was slightly curious, quiet and soft. And the food which was placed before his shell was the finest. It was the kind of food which would cause a wild ruckus when thrown between the others. And it smelled fantastic.

Carefully Zuko dared to peer his head out of his shell. He stopped for a moment as he noticed the gloomy girl near by who was observing him with an serious face but the piece of cupcake was too much to resist so finally he came out of his shell and dared to take the piece of food. And it really tasted amazing. Zuko enjoyed the one with audible satisfaction but his eyes jumped wide as he noticed the rest of the big cupcake in the girl's hands. Obviously she has recognized his stare cause she took off another piece of it and got down on her knees offering the food on her hand.

"You like cupcakes? Well you can have this one too…"

Maybe it was too bold of Zuko but somehow this dark dressed girl wasn't as intimidating as he has assumed before and so he waddled to her. He could see her stretching her arm a bit further and Zuko hesitated a moment but finally he dared to take the new piece out of her hand and remained on spot. He was too busy at eating to recognize her moving again and suddenly her thumb was on his scared face. Zuko was back in his shell faster than he could proceed what has happened. He heard the little gasp of the girl. He was planning his escape when her sad voice made him frown within his shell.

"Poor thing. Who has hit you at your face."

The sadness and compassion within her voice made him dare to leave his shell. Her hand was still close to him as his head was out of it and he was still tense as the girl decided to touch his face again even more careful now. Seconds passed and Zuko… noticed the comforting tickle the careful strokes were causing to him. He couldn't resist and dared to present his neck. The expressions on the girls face softened instantly and a smile grew on her lips as she took the invitation to stroke his feathers on his neck. Zuko lost track of time and enjoyed the pleasure of the careful stroking of the girl. He was about to doze off as the stroking suddenly stopped. He released a protesting quacking and it caused a little snicker from the girl. She pointed at the reed behind him and Zuko turned around. His eyes jumped wider at the observant look of his sister. She was half hidden within the reed but still Zuko could see the fire in her eyes. She looked happy and… proud.

"Seems your little buddy has showed up to bring you home."

Zuko turned back to the girl and she gifted him a warm smile. He wouldn't want to end the attention but the girl has already made a step back from the pond.

"Don't get yourself into trouble."

A female voice echoed over the pond and the girl's head got up. She waved her hand and started to walk off but took a last look at Zuko who has tended his head to one side. Another smile rushed over her lips.

"I'll be back tomorrow, maybe we'll meet again."

She paused for a moment and her look became adorable shy for a second.

"I'm Mai."

She blushed a bit and rushed away leaving an confused Zuko and his sister behind. He waddled back to Azula after a while and prepared himself for some biting remarks but all he noticed was a smug face of his sister.

"Father wouldn't be happy that you've dared to get pet by her."

Zuko glared at his sister in anger but she quacked happily and swam closer to him. Her face showed the pride he has seen before and she gave him a little nudge.

"She likes you. Not the schemes father wants us to learn but you. The rugged, scarred and clumsy you."

Zuko stopped at spot and stared at his sister in surprise. Azula looked proud at him and swam closer. They were still hidden within the reed. She leaned to him and rested her head against his.

"I've heard you crying for help and got there as fast as I could but then I saw her taking care."

She turned away from him and for a moment she looked like the fresh hatched duckling she has been so long ago.

"You did great today Zuko. Mother… Mom would be proud of you."

Zuko got closer to Azula and faced her caring look.

"Like she'd be proud of you Azula"

Joy and gratitude where burning in Azula's duckling eyes for a moment. She corrected her feathers and both started to swim on to leave the reed. Zuko felt a sudden wave of nervousness rushing over him. He turned to Azula with a questioning face.

"Do you think this human will come back tomorrow?"

The dangerous fire returned to his sisters eyes.

"Well Zuzu. There's only one way to find it out…

* * *

Zuko was so nervous as he waited hidden within the reed the next day. Azula tried her best to hide it but she was obviously as nervous as Zuko. Both nearly thought about swimming back to the others when two girls approached the pond. It was the gloomy one from yesterday but this time another girl was beside her with a long braid and an excited and beaming smile around her lips. The new girl released an long "Ahhhw" as they spotted Azula and Zuko. Mai rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress a little smile as Zuko dared to leave the reed followed by Azula.

"Hey little buddy. Good to see that you have your friend around again. I've one with me too today. This is Ty Lee…"

May stopped her explanation as she noticed the puppy face of her friend. The girl within her pink dress had taken seat in the grass already and picking up Azula who has waddled towards her and presenting the girl her neck with an demanding quacking.

"This is so cuuuuute."

The high pitched screech of joy caused an annoyed groan of Mai but her face softened as she picked up Zuko who was standing in front of her. She started to stroke him carefully and his satisfied face let her smile grew warm. She sighed a bit and nodded in defeat.

"Yeah, you're right Ty Lee. It is cute."


End file.
